Digimon: Rinamon Comes To Life
by Codie - King of Hollows
Summary: What happens when Renamon and the former DigiDestined of Cruelty have a baby? You'll have to read to find out. I own Rinamon and her Digivolved forms so no using without my permission! RenamonXOCBurningGreymon pairing.


_**Digimon**_

_**Rinamon Comes to Life**_

**Me: "Okay. I don't own Digimon. I do own Rinamon, who looks like Renamon only blue and is about the same size as Renamon, and I own her evolutions. For those of you that don't know Rinamon's a Virus Type, Digimon Class is Animal like Renamon, and her Level is Rookie. The evolutions of Rinamon that you find in this story will be part of any other Rinamon story I may write. This story has **_**some**_** elements of the first episode of Season 3. You know, the one where Takato finds a Blue Card, and ends up making Guilmon. Enjoy. Oh and no flames please. Also there will be sex involved in this story. Fair warning."**

"Hey Takato! Wait up dude! Come on I want to show you the Digimon card I made." said Codie as he pulled out a card that looked like a real Digimon card but everyone knew it wasn't because Codie had made the Digimon up and handed it to Takato like it was very fragile which, to him, it was.

"Wow Codie. This is a really cool Digimon! What're you going to call it? HydroWolfmon?" asked Takato as he threw the name out as a sincere possibility. Takato didn't tell Codie that he'd also made up a Digimon, Guilmon, and that he was a Tamer.

"That's actually a good name Takato. But I think I'll call her....Rinamon because she looks like a Renamon see? Yeah, a Rookie Level Digimon, that enjoys playing until you piss her off. Which isn't easy but look out if you do." said Codie as he wrote down those details to put into his computer version later.

"Wow. That sure blows away my suggestion Codie! Oh man! Sorry Codie I gotta go and help my parents at the shop! Here's your card back." said Takato as he started to hand it back to Codie.

"No way Takato! Keep it. I'm planning on updating my computer version and then printing it out. And because I've got that special paper that makes it feel and look like a real card it may as well be a real card!" laughed Codie as he and Takato went their seperate ways but, when Codie turned the corner, he opened his backpack and pulled out a package of pictures and began to look through them. In them Codie saw his original Digimon, Agumon, and then he saw his whole life as a Digimon but he never told Takato about this and he didn't intend to unless given a very good reason. Codie sighed and put the photos back in his bag and headed home.

Meanwhile, in a tree that overlooked Codie's bedroom, Renamon sighed and leant against the tree as she waited for Codie to come back. "He's not usually late like this. Is it possible that he's found another girl to be with? I hope not because I couldn't handle that kind of rejection." muttered Renamon as she looked down at the ground and closed her eyes to prevent the tears that were filling her eyes from falling.

Renamon stayed like that for a few minutes until she heard Codie's bedroom window open and she caught a whif of Codie's scent, a strange human/Digimon combination, and then felt his hand lift her face slightly. "You didn't think that I would do something like that do you Renamon? You know that I care about you. Come on, let's go inside, and then we can get the final items updated to the new Digimon we're working on." said Codie as he gently pulled Renamon into his room and they sat next to each other, Renamon sitting more on top of Codie than next to him, at his computer and they put the finishing touches into the Digimon card.

"I can't believe that we've actually made a Digimon card! If you're found with this by one of the factory owners you're going to be in a lot of trouble. And I don't want my lover to be put in prison. I'd die if you were locked up and...." started Renamon when she was silenced by a kiss from Codie's Digimon Beast Spirit, BurningGreymon, and she moaned happily when she felt his tail coil around her own.

"You're worrying too much Renamon. Come on. Let's print her off and swipe her through the card scanner." said BurningGreymon as he hit the print key and, a few seconds later, he picked up his now extremely upgraded Digivice and swiped the card through the card scanner part of it. Of all the Digimon currently in the Real World, and their Tamers, Renamon was the only one that knew about Codie's past and that his father was the evil Apocalymon.

Renamon smiled as her lover put the new Digimon card on his desk, next to his now glowing Digivice, and then they went over to the bed and Renamon slid under the covers and seductively patted next to her body, indicating that she wanted BurningGreymon to join her, and she let out an aroused growl as she twitched her tail slightly.

BurningGreymon laughed quietly and got into bed next to Renamon and after wrapping his arms, tail, and wings around her he kissed her and began to run his hands over her body causing her to moan happily as they passed over her breasts and he let out an equally aroused growl as he pressed his hips against Renamon's and heard her gasp as she felt his member prod her swelling pussy.

"Mmmmm. BurningGreymon, please, make love to me. I need you to fuck me. Please my love. Fuck me now!" whined Renamon as she felt herself begin to get extremely wet and she felt BurningGreymon's member slide effortlessly inside of her pussy and she cried out slightly as she was filled instantly with some of BurningGreymon's pre-cum.

After the first penetration Renamon and BuningGreymon began to make love and they continued to do so until Renamon had her orgasm but BurningGreymon still wanted more. Suddenly BurningGreymon began to glow and his body became more designed for walking on four legs but, other than that, he was still basically the same. "BurningGreymon Ancient Digivolve to....AncientGreymon!" roared BurningGreymon as he finished his Digivolve. He then continued to make love to Renamon and it felt so good that Renamon had at least nine more orgasms from the feeling of AncientGreymon's member sliding repeatedly inside of her alone. With a final scream of pleasure Renamon had her eleventh orgasm and AncientGreymon let loose an intimidating roar as he also had his orgasm.

The feeling of AncientGreymon's cum flooding her pussy and womb caused Renamon to have her twelth orgasm just from the warm feeling of his cum flooding her body and they fell down next to each other, AncientGreymon still inside her, and they fell asleep.

When Renamon woke up she saw that AncientGreymon wasn't beside her but instead his Rookie form, Flamon, was sleeping next to her with his arms wrapped around her hips and she smiled as he buried his face into her breasts, resisting her impulse to moan loudly from the pleasure, and she gently shook her lover to wake him. "Flamon, come on, time to wake up my love. Come on, we can lay in bed later, but we really need to see if our little baby has arrived." whispered Renamon as she noticed Flamon start to wake up.

Flamon stretched and yawned as he woke up and then he looked over at Renamon and smiled lovingly at her. "Oh come on Renamon. You and I both know you want to just lay here and wait for that Digi-Egg to hatch and the resulting Digimon to hop over to us and start calling you 'Mama'." said Flamon as he ran his hands through Renamon's fur.

"Alright, you know me too well, not that I'm complaining. I find it very erotic to know that my mate knows me so well. And you and I both know that you want to watch our 'baby' hatch, hop over to us, and start calling me 'Mama' so don't try to deny it." smirked Renamon as she got out of the bed and walked over to the Digi-Egg that had materialized on Flamon's desk while they were sleeping then picked it up and began to gently rub it.

Flamon watched as Renamon rubbed 'their' egg and he smiled. _I never thought I'd have a kid with a girl Digimon. Especially after what happened to me with Biyomon. And Gatomon was even worse! I've never had two Digital girls want to break every bone in my body before but, hey, I deserved it. But you'd think they could take an excuse of me being drunk when we'd had sex but nope. I guess I really dug myself into a hole doing that. Oh well! No use worrying about it now._ thought Flamon as he walked over to Renamon and 'their' egg.

Suddenly the egg hatched and, after the puff of smoke faded, Renamon was holding a golden furred Digimon. It lookd up at Renamon and then began to nuzzle Renamon and let out a contented purr.

"Flamon, look, she's beautiful. What are we going to call her?" asked Renamon as she suddenly tensed then relaxed when she realized that the baby Digimon she was holding was just feeding itself from her breasts.

"I guess we could call her....Viramon. Unless you have a better suggestion because I can't think of anything else." said Flamon as he walked over to Renamon and suddenly began to glow. "Flamon Digivolve to....Agunimon."

Renamon smiled as her new 'baby' continued to feed and she kissed her lover happily. "Viramon is perfect. I guess we'll have to wait until she's old enough to Digivolve before we give her In-Training form a name. But, still, she's beautiful and I love her with all my heart. With a piece of my heart reserved just for you of course." said Renamon as Viramon suddenly gave a little burp and then began to nuzzle Renamon's fur and looked at her tiredly.

Agunimon smiled and gently wiped away some of Renamon's milk that was covering Viramon's mouth and then kissed Renamon again. "It looks like a little Digimon needs to go for a nap. I've got to go over to Takato's and show him a few things that'll freak him out." said Agunimon as he started to walk over to his window.

Renamon was about to follow her lover when sudenly the phone rang and she ran to answer it. "Hello? This is Codie's residence, who may I ask is speaking, please?" whispered Renamon as she didn't want to wake her now sleeping baby.

_"Renamon!? What are you doing there!? You should have been back at least six hours ago!?"_ yelled Rika from the other end of the line.

Suddenly Viramon began to groan and almost started to cry as she was being woken up from her nap and she wasn't liking it at all.

"Rika, I'm sorry but, I got caught up with that project I was helping Codie with and, well, now I've got the result of the finished project trying to take a nap in my arms and you yelling isn't helping. Oh, shhhh, it's okay Viramon. It's alright. Mama's got you, shhhh, it's okay." whispered Renamon as she suddenly turned her attention to her baby and soon Viramon started to calm down and settled back into her nap.

_"Mama!? Did you just refer to yourself as 'Mama' Renamon!?"_ whispered Rika as Renamon began to rock Viramon back and forth soothingly.

"Yes Rika. I did. I told you that the first person, or other Digimon, a Baby Level Digimon that's just hatched sees is instantly imprinted as their mother or father depending on the sex of the Digimon the Baby Level Digimon sees first. Viramon saw me first then she saw Codie, as Flamon, and so now Viramon believes we're her parents which really isn't that far from the truth seeing as Codie and I created her just as Takato created Guilmon. Now I'll be home soon but I'm going to bring Viramon with me. No, Rika, I'm not going to argue with you about it! I'm bringing Viramon home with me and that's final!" said Renamon as she growled softly enough that it wouldn't wake Viramon but loud enough to let Rika know that she wasn't going to change her mind any time soon and she hung up quietly.

Agunimon just stared at her with his mouth open and he literally had to close it. "Wow. Remind me never to get on your bad side. I am really impressed Renamon. No one I know, not even Myotismon, would dare stand up to Rika like that but you really don't give a heck! Guess that's why I love you so much. That and you've got a great body." said Agunimon as he walked over to Renamon and kissed her.

"And don't you ever forget it. Any of it. Now come on. I've got to get home and Viramon needs to meet Auntie Rika so that Rika won't try to get rid of her. I won't be able to really defend Viramon from Rika without Viramon's cute little eyes." said Renamon as she kissed her lover again and they both left to head to Rika's house first, seeing as she was closest, and then Agunimon would head to Takato's.

Meanwhile, at Takato's place, Guilmon was sitting in the livingroom and watching TV and a very informative documentary on foxes. Suddenly Takato's mother came into the livingroom and placed a tray of sweets on the table. "Now Guilmon, remember to share this time, okay? We don't want Renamon to hit you like she did last time now do we?" asked Takato's mother as she smiled at Guilmon who smiled back.

"No Takatomon's mother. Guilmon's head still hurt from where Renamon hit Guilmon. Guilmon share this time. But, Guilmon couldn't help what Guilmon did, because Takatomon's mother makes good food." said Guilmon as he gently rubbed the area where Renamon had hit him as she growled at him for eating the chocolate covered treat with green filling that she had been reaching for.

Suddenly the doorbell rang and when Takato's mother opened the door she saw Agunimon, Renamon, and Rika standing there in party attire, at least Rika was while Agunimon looked like he always did and Renamon had a lavander bow tied around the back of her throat, and it seemed that Renamon had yet another bow, this one a pretty pink, wrapped around something in her arms. Suddenly the thing in Renamon's arms moved and Takato's mother saw a pair of curious, yet highly intelligent, emerald eyes that were the same shade as Renamon's look up at her then look at Renamon.

"Mama, who is that? Why are we here, are there any other Digimon to play with here?" asked Viramon as she looked at her mother hopefully.

"Hello ma'am. I'd like to introduce my and Agunimon's 'daughter' Viramon. Viramon, this is your Uncle Takato's mother, and we're here for a party that was set up by your Uncles Takato and Henry and your Auntie Rika. And I'm sure that if you ask him to, your Uncle Guilmon will play with you, but be sure to let him know that you don't want to play too rough. We don't want you to get hurt you know Viramon." said Renamon as she smiled and nuzzled her daughter.

"Okay Mama. Hello." said Viramon shyly as she looked back at Takato's mother and then everyone entered the house and headed for the livingroom.

When they got there they saw Guilmon attempting to restrain his desire to start eating everything on the tray and both Renamon and Viramon giggled at the sight. Suddenly Takato came down the stairs but ended up slipping on a banana peel that had mysteriously 'appeared' on the stairs and Agunimon was whistling innocently while looking at the scene from the corner of his eye until everyone, including Takato, started laughing.

Suddenly Guilmon noticed Viramon and walked over to her and began to sniff her. "You smell like Renamon and Agunimon. Guilmon confused. Why Babymon smell like Renamon and Agunimon?" asked Guilmon as he continued to sniff Viramon.

Viramon giggled as Guilmon blew some air into her pointed ears and looked at Guilmon. "Hello Uncle Guilmon. I'm Viramon. And I smell like my Mama and Papa because I'm their daughter." said Viramon as she giggled even more when Guilmon gently placed one claw on her side because she was extremely ticklish.

"So, isn't Henry and that fuzzball he calls his partner coming, or did they get stuck baby-sitting Henry's little sister?" asked Agunimon as he wrapped his arm around Renamon's shoulders only to have Renamon remove it.

"No offence my love but please don't touch me like that in front of everyone. I don't like it and you know that. Now, behave, or I'll have to 'punish' you when we get home." said Renamon as she batted her eyes at Agunimon.

"You just don't like me touching you unless I'm BurningGreymon or even AncientGreymon. Which I think is just stupid because you know it's still me only I'm at a different Level. Heck I'm a Champion Level right now. And you usually like it when I'm this close to you." said Agunimon as he moved to within mere centimeters of Renamon only to be gently moved backwards.

"Careful my love. We have a baby now and you wouldn't want her to be crushed because of your hormones would you?" teased Renamon as she wrapped her tail around Agunimon's leg.

"Very funny Renamon. You know I'd never hurt our child! Why would you even suggest that I would?" asked Agunimon as he mocked being hurt.

"Why are Mama and Papa acting so weird Auntie?" asked Viramon as she hopped into Rika's arms and looked up at her curiously.

Rika just smiled and looked at her 'niece' and rubbed between her ears. "They're just mock arguing. They're just having a little fun that doesn't involve, well, things that you're too young to know about right now. I'm sure you'll learn about it as you get older and Digivolve. Which reminds me. Renamon, Agunimon, I've got a question that I'm sure we're all wondering. Is Viramon going to be paired with anyone like I am with you Renamon?" asked Rika as she interrupted the mock argument.

"Oh, uh, well Rika. I really don't know. Tamers have such a profound affect on the personalities of their Digimon partners and sometimes it's good but not always. I guess it will be up to my little girl if she wants a Tamer and who it will be if she does." said Renamon as she looked at her daughter and smiled slightly.

After a few mintues everyone started to eat the food on the tray and a few times Guilmon reached for the same treat Renamon was but he backed off when he noticed it not wanting to get hit again. Just as Viramon was going to yawn the doorbell rang and then Henry and Terriermon entered the livingroom a few seconds later with both Henry's little sister Susie and her partner Lopmon.

"Oh Henwy wook! It's a cute wittle Digimon! Who's do you think it is?" asked Susie as she noticed Viramon and she ran over to her.

Viramon just looked at Renamon fearfully and started to tremble in fright and soon began to cry. Renamon instantly picked her up and began to gently rock her while whispering comfortingly but, when that failed, Renamon did the one thing no one ever expected her to do. Something not even Agunimon, who was her mate, ever expected her to do. She began to sing.

Renamon continued to sing to her daughter and soon Viramon began to calm down and started to fall asleep while Renamon sang to her and then, after a few minutes of Renamon singing, Viramon fell asleep and began to nuzzle Renamon's chest fur every once in a while while Renamon ended her song. After she finished she looked at everyone in the room, all of which were staring at her like they've never seen her before, and she raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What? What's wrong?" whispered Renamon as she looked from each of them and ended up looking at Agunimon last.

"You actually were singing. We never expected you to do that. Heck, I'm your mate, and I had no idea you could sing like that. What else have you been hiding from us?" asked Agunimon as he walked over to Renamon and gently kissed her while being careful not to wake Viramon.

"Oh, that, it's nothing. I-I used to do a bit of singing in the Digital World before I became Rika's partner. In a nightclub. Every week. In fact I used to live above the nightclub. Mostly because I owned it. But I never intended to sing at it! I meant to book the acts, sure, but actually perform? No way. But then I got a request from a Floramon named....what was it again? Oh yeah! A Floramon named Marissa saying that she'd been to my nightclub a few times with her exboyfriend, as just friends, and that she was wondering if I would for just one night try my hand at performing and so I did and, well, now you know something new about me." said Renamon as she blushed slightly from embarrassment and looked at her mate only to see he was looking away slightly upset. "Agunimon? What's wrong? Are you less attracted to me because I didn't tell you about my old habit?" asked Renamon as she reached out to Agunimon but he just backed away.

"I'm sorry Renamon. I-I just need some time to clear my head. You see, I knew that Floramon you were talking about, and I just need time to deal with this. I'm not mad at you or anything I just need to go do a bit of remembering." said Agunimon as he moved over to Renamon and kissed her then headed into the hallway to think on his own.

Renamon looked down sadly but then remembered that he loved her and that he'd told her about being friends with Marissa and she smiled and understood that he just needed to be alone for a few minutes. She and the others sat down to watch a movie, Viramon still fast asleep in her arms, but soon the Tamer's D-Powers began to beep to let them know that a wild Digimon was about to Bio-Emerge and that they needed to go deal with it.

As they were all getting up to leave Agunimon stepped in front of the doorway and blocked them off. "None of you are going anywhere. The Digimon that's showing up isn't a threat. It's just Ryo and Cyberdramon. Don't forget Takato you invited them too. Don't worry. But I'm going to need to take Viramon Renamon. You and I can both sense that she's close to a Digivolve and I think that the effects of a Bio-Emergance will give her enough strength to perform a successful Digivolve. Even if it is a tempoary one until she chooses to have a Tamer or not." said Agunimon as he reached out to take his and Renamon's daughter.

Renamon looked at her mate and sighed. "You're sure you're not a little mad at me? About the whole nightclub thing? Because if you are just tell me and I'll...." started Renamon when she was pulled into a deep kiss by Agunimon and she sighed happily then handed their daughter to her mate. "Just be careful. I don't want to lose either of you." said Renamon as she shared a quick kiss with her mate before he Digivolved to BurningGreymon.

"Don't worry about us. Viramon's a strong Digimon just like her mother. And if she's anything like you when she reaches Rookie Level I'll have to watch out or I'll end up as a victim of her abilities." said BurningGreymon as he spread his wings after he and Renamon had walked outside and then he leapt into the air and began to fly toward the Bio-Emergance Field.

After a few mintues of flying Viramon moaned quietly, yawned, and then opened her eyes to see BurningGreymon holding her and she screamed in fear because she didn't see her mother or her father, even though the latter was holding her, and she began to cry.

BurningGreymon landed just outside the Digital Field and looked at his daughter. "Shhh. Viramon, it's okay, it's me. I just Digivolved to Ultimate Level to get here so that you can meet some more of my and your mother's friends." whispered BurningGreymon quietly because he didn't want to frighten his daughter any more than she already was.

Viramon sniffed and and looked at BurningGreymon and then looked into his red and intimidating eyes only to see the same look in them that she saw when her father looked at her and she smiled happily and began to nuzzle him. "Oh Papa! I'm sorry I screamed. I was just so scared. Are you mad at me?" asked Viramon as she looked at her father sadly.

"No Viramon. I'm not mad. And if I had been you, never having seen the Ultimate form of one of my parents, I would have reacted the same way. But I know you've got more of your mother in you than you do of me. Come on now my sweet little one. Let's go meet the other friends I said we were here to meet." said BurningGreymon as he nuzzled his daughter lovingly.

Suddenly Viramon began to glow and she experianced her first Digivolve. "Viramon Digivolve to....Kitmon." said Viramon as she finished her Digivolve and then she leapt down and looked back up at her father and smiled while her father moved his own Digivice in front of her and the holographic screen came up.

_**Digi-Analyzer**_

_**Name:**__ Kitmon_

_**Level:**__ In-Training_

_**Attribute:**__ Virus_

_**Type:**__ Animal_

_**Signature Attack:**__ Empath Crush_

_**Discription:**__ The In-Training form of Viramon that resembles Renamon's In-Training form Viximon. Major differences are the more golden color of Kitmon's fur and slightly more pointed ears. Loves to play and is very friendly. Attack causes enemies to feel all the pain they've ever caused and causes them to be deleted if overly evil._

_**End of Digi-Analyzer**_

"Wow. Those are some pretty impressive stats Kitmon. Your mother is going to be just as impressed if not even more so. And I know you've got a huge decision to make about if you want a Tamer or not and then there's the decision of who you want as a Tamer but I think I've got a solution to both. What if you had everyone you've met already, like your Aunt Rika for example, as your Tamer? That way you can have a whole bunch of Tamers and you know you can trust them because you've already met them and trust them." said BuningGreymon as he looked at his daughter after putting his Digivice away.

Kitmon smiled at her father and nodded. "Yeah! That's a great idea Papa!" said Kitmon happily as she leapt into her father's arms and began to nuzzle his chest. "I love you Papa. Can we go back to Mama now please? I want to feel Mama's fur while I sleep. It's comfy." whispered Kitmon as she started to fall asleep again.

"Of course sweetheart. I'll just tell the other friends we came to meet that we'll be at Takato's and then I'll take you straight back to your mother." said BurningGreymon as he gently kissed his daughter and she sighed before falling completely asleep and began to dream.

Soon Ryo stepped out of the Digital Field and was about to yell over to BurningGreymon when said Digimon was suddenly in front of him and glaring at him while motioning for him to be quiet then pointing at Kitmon. Ryo understood and nodded while he and Cyberdramon began to walk to Takato's house as BurningGreymon flew back.

After a few minutes of flying BurningGreymon arrived back at Takato's while Ryo and Cyberdramon were arriving at the same time and they all entered and headed for the livingroom. When they got there BurningGreymon handed Kitmon to Renamon silently and then kissed her while he, Ryo, and Cyberdramon began to sit down.

After a few more hours Renamon whispered that it was getting late and that they had better get going because she knew the real reason Takato had invited Rika, Henry, Susie and now Ryo to sleepover and she had something like that planned for her mate after they'd put their daughter to bed at home and BurningGreymon nodded his agreement and they said good-bye and left.

While Renamon held their daughter in her arms BurningGreymon carried them to the cave that he and Renamon considered their home when they weren't stuck with Rika and the other Tamers due to guilt trips of being their Digimon partners, though that was only true for Renamon, but BurningGreymon stayed anyway when that happened because he loved Renamon. When BurningGreymon landed outside their home Renamon slid from her mate's arms and walked straight towards a bowl like crater that BurningGreymon had carved in case Calumon decided to stop by and they let him stay the night and she placed Kitmon in it and covered her with a blanket that BurningGreymon had made from some thread and an assortment of various feathers that had either fallen out on their own or had been pulled out during a fight. Then Renamon placed a throwpillow underneath Kitmon's head so that she would be comfortable while she slept and then Renamon moved over to the carved bowl that she shared with her mate.

"Kitmon looks so beautiful doesn't she Renamon? I can already see her growing up and being a great fighter like her mother." whispered BurningGreymon as he settled next to Renamon and wrapped her in his arms and wings while nuzzling her neck tenderly.

"Yes she is BurningGreymon. And I hope that she understands that life isn't always about fighting. I want her to actually love someone, be loved by that someone, and maybe even have a family with the one she loves someday. But only time will tell what will happen. Good night my love." whispered Renamon as she cuddled closer to her mate and fell asleep.

"Good night Renamon. I'll see you in the morning. I love you both." whispered BurningGreymon as he kissed Renamon's head and then drifted off to sleep himself.

After what felt like a few seconds to both Renamon and BurningGreymon they were both being prodded awake by Kitmon as she tried to get the attention of her parents. "Mama, Papa, wake up. Please wake up. Please." sobbed Kitmon as tears fell from her eyes and landed on her parents faces causing them to stir and open their eyes slightly.

"Kitmon? What is it? What's wrong? In fact, what time is it, anyway?" asked BurningGreymon as he opened his eyes and had to blink a few times before his vision cleared and he saw that it was still dark outside the cave and sighed as he sat up in the 'bed' and felt Renamon sit up as well.

Kitmon sniffed a bit and looked at her parents sadly. "I had a bad dream. C-can I sleep with you tonight please?" asked Kitmon as a few more tears fell from her eyes while she continued to shake from her nightmare and crying.

Renamon looked over at her mate, thinking that he would be annoyed as hell to be woken up at whatever hour it was, but instead she saw that he was looking at their daughter sympathetically and he pulled her underneath his wings, which had been acting as their blanket, and he kissed her forhead gently.

"Shhhh. It's okay Kitmon. It wasn't real. It was just a bad dream. We'll deal with it later okay? Come on now. You need your sleep if you're going to play tomorrow. Good night sweetheart." whispered BurningGreymon as he folded his wings tighter around Renamon, Kitmon, and himself while he settled down underneath his daughter to act as a mattress for her.

Kitmon sniffed a few more times and tried very hard to go back to sleep but the dream she'd had was very frightening and she found herself whimpering slightly.

Renamon looked over at her daughter and, after taking a deep breath, she sighed and then began to sing a lullabye to her daughter to help her sleep.

After Renamon had finished the lulabye she noticed that both her mate and daughter were now sleeping peacefully and she smiled while she laid her head on her mate's chest and began to sleep herself.

The next morning Renamon woke up to find both her mate and her daughter weren't next to her and she sat up in the 'bed' and looked around until she heard her daughter's laughter coming from outside the cave. Renamon got out of the bed and headed for the entrance and saw her mate and daughter rolling around on the ground. She smiled as she watched her mate, who had obviously Digivolved to AncientGreymon again, was tackled and knocked over by Kitmon as if she was far stronger than her Ultra-Supreme Level father.

"Got you again Papa! Am I really as strong as Mama?" asked Kitmon as she rested on her father's back while he layed underneath her and smiled at her lovingly.

"Yes you are. And I can't believe I've been beaten by my In-Training Level daughter! Oh the shame! If your mother ever finds out I'll never live it down! She'll never let me hear the end of it!" joked AncientGreymon as he and Kitmon started laughing until Renamon cleared her throat to get their attention.

"Well then I suggest you get used to the idea of me spreading that little tidbit around with the others AncientGreymon. And congratulations Kitmon. You've done in mere moments what I haven't been able to do in all the time I've known your father." said Renamon as she walked over to her daughter and began to nuzzle her lovingly.

"Good morning Mama! I'm sorry I woke you up last night. You're not mad at me are you?" asked Kitmon as she looked at her mother sadly only to get a gentle kiss from her.

"Of course not sweetie. You just had a nightmare and I don't know anyone that would be upset with their child for having one. Not even your Auntie Rika would be upset with a child having a nightmare." said Renamon as she looked at her mate and kissed him.

Suddenly Kitmon saw a pink feathered bird, with a silver bracelet on its right leg, fly over them and she started to wander off to follow it.

"Whoa! And where are you headed Kitmon? On an adventure without your mother or myself?" asked AncientGreymon as he jumped in front of Kitmon and stopped her from wandering off and getting lost.

Kitmon giggled and looked at her father. "No Papa. I just saw a pink bird and wanted to follow it. Maybe get it to play with me." said Kitmon as she looked at her father only to see that he had gotten tense.

"Pink bird? Did it have a silver bracelet on its right leg?" asked AncientGreymon as he looked at his daughter a little upset.

Kitmon saw that her father was upset and just nodded and waited for her father to tell her to go inside the cave and not bother the bird but instead her father sighed and smiled.

"Come on Kitmon. I have a feeling that I know that bird and I actually have to talk with her. She and I have a lot to discuss." said AncientGreymon as he moved to let Kitmon jump onto his back for them to go fly after the bird.

Kitmon smiled and leapt onto her father's back and they flew off to find the pink bird. They hadn't been flying for very long when suddenly a spiral of green energy shot past them and Kitmon saw that the pink bird she'd seen was attacking them.

"_Spiral Twister!_ Who are you and what are you doing here!?" demanded the bird as she fired off her attack again and started circling around AncientGreymon.

"Relax! We're just here to talk, or at least I am, while my daughter here just wants to play! So can the temper Biyomon or I'll ground you the best way I know!" growled AncientGreymon as he glared at Biyomon.

Biyomon, not expecting to hear the voice of her exDigi-boyfriend, stared at him in shock and then led both of them to the ground and AncientGreymon DeDigivolved to Flamon after Kitmon had jumped off her father's back. "Codie? Is that you? What are you doing here?" asked Biyomon as she walked over to Flamon until she determined that it really was Codie and then she leapt at him and hugged him.

"Yep, it's me, and I just happen to live around here. Oh, Biyomon, this is my daughter Kitmon. Kitmon, this is my friend and former girlfriend before I met your mother, Biyomon." said Flamon as he made the introductions and he smiled when Kitmon looked at Biyomon in wonder.

"Hello Biyomon. So you're friends with my Papa? Do you know my Mama too?" asked Kitmon as she walked over to Biyomon and smiled.

"Actually I think I may have met her once or twice. And I have to say you are so cute! How old are you?" asked Biyomon as she started to tickle Kitmon.

"I'm only two days old!" laughed Kitmon as Biyomon continued to tickle her and she soon found herself rolling on the ground as she was being tickled.

"Really? Only two days old and you've already reached In-Training Level? Wow it took me over two weeks and, from what I heard about your papa, it took him the better part of two months." said Biyomon as she looked over at Flamon.

"Well unlike you I wasn't born a Digimon. I may have been fathered by one but that didn't mean I knew how to be a full Digimon when it first happened to me. I had a lot to get used to having spent the majority of my life as a human." said Flamon as he started to argue with Biyomon mockingly.

They continued to joke around until they noticed that Kitmon had fallen asleep and they looked at each other and smiled.

"She's beautiful Codie. In fact I'm actually very jealous and I would love to have a baby with someone but I can't seem to find Agumon or any of our other male Digimon friends. Do you think they're all okay?" asked Biyomon as she moved closer to Flamon seductively.

"Don't even try it Biyomon. I'm mated and I have a daughter. I don't have any reason to 'mate' with you. So don't even think about it." said Flamon as he crossed his arms over his chest and looked over at Kitmon's sleeping form.

"Oh, come on Codie, please? All I want is to experience what we used to have. Please?" begged Biyomon as she began to stroak Flamon's chest softly as she attempted to arouse him.

Flamon had to repress a shudder of enjoyment because he was fully aware of how well Biyomon was able to arouse any Mon she wanted to have sex with her and currently he was the target of her 'affection' and he knew that if Kitmon didn't wake up soon, or even a wild Digimon attacking, he'd be seduced and he wouldn't want to stop. "Biyomon....stop....please! I-I'm mated and I can't do this! I-oh! Please, Biyomon, stop!" moaned Flamon as he began to get aroused and Biyomon smiled and just continued to stroak his member.

"Oh Flamon! I'm getting wet! Mmmm. I can't wait to have you fill my dripping pussy again. Oh, please, Flamon! Rub my pussy, rub it until I cum, please!" moaned Biyomon as she began to undo Flamon's pants and then began to put his member into her beak and then began to suck and lick his member causing him to moan loudly.

Flamon had to clentch his teeth to prevent himself from crying out and he began to shiver with desire but he knew he couldn't sleep with Biyomon because he already had Renamon as a mate and he didn't want to endanger his relationship with her and he suddenly shoved Biyomon away and pulled his pants back on and then picked Kitmon up and started to leave Biyomon's 'nest' area.

"Flamon? Why are you leaving? You got me wet and I want you to fuck me right now! Please, don't make me suffer, please Flamon!" begged Biyomon as she felt a few tears fall from her eyes.

"I'm sorry Biyomon. A few years ago I would have had sex with you without a second thought but I have a mate now and I love her. I'm sorry Biyomon but I can't be your friend if having sex with me is all you want. Until you figure out what you really want I can't be your friend." said Flamon as he Digivolved to AncientGreymon and flew off to his and Renamon's cave.

**Me: "Well that's it! This story is finished! I hope you enjoyed it and that you'll all read the sequal that I'm posting as we speak. See ya later guys and gals! ^_-"**


End file.
